Omar N. Bradley (Awards
Defense Distinguished Service Medal For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished service in a position of great responsibility to the Government of the United States. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': 1915 - 1979 *'Service': Army *'Rank': General of the Army *'Unit': Chairman, Joint Chiefs *'Issued': December, 1979 *'Presented by': Distinguished Service Cross *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Army Distinguished Service Medal (4) For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility during World War II. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 29 (1943) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': Major General *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 57 (1944) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': *'Issued': July 20, 1944 *'Presented by': Dwight D. Eisenhower, General For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. The singularly distinctive accomplishments of General Bradley reflect the highest credit upon himself and the United States Army. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 52 (June 10, 1947) *'Action date': August 26, 1944 - December 14, 1944 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': 12th US Army Group *'Issued': *'Presented by': For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'General orders': Department of the Army, General Orders No. 72 (1953) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': General of the Army *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Navy Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished service in a position of great responsibility to the Government of the United States as Commanding General Twelfth Army Group. During this period General Bradley displayed forethought and high professional skill in coordinating with the U.S. Navy the planning of the Rhine River crossings of the First, Third and Ninth U.S. Armies. General Bradley was at all times appreciative of the problems common to joint operations of the Army and Navy and his sound judgment, outstanding tact and alert cooperation helped to assure the success of these operations. The leadership and decisive combat tactics displayed by General Bradley are in keeping with the highest traditions of the United States Armed Services. *'General orders': Commander Naval Forces Europe: Serial 05020 (August 14, 1945) *'Action date': December 15, 1944 - April 15, 1945 *'Service': Army *'Rank': General *'Unit': 12th Army Group *'Issued': *'Presented by': Silver Star for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity in action against the enemy during World War II. Major General Bradley's gallant actions and dedicated devotion to duty, without regard for his own life, were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit, and the United States Army. *'General orders': Headquarters, U.S. Forces, European Theater, General Orders No. 165 (1945) *'Action date': World War II *'Service': Army *'Rank': Major General *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Legion of Merit (2) For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services to the Government of the United States during World War II. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': World War II *'Service': Army *'Rank': Major General *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services to the Government of the United States during World War II. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': World War II *'Service': Army *'Rank': Major General *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Bronze Star Medal *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Presidential Medal of Freedom Foreign Orders Foreign Medals Military Badges Miscellaneous Awards *'Roosevelt Distinguished Service Medal', Theodore Roosevelt Group (10/27/1947) *'The Grand Lodge Medal for distinguished achievement', New York State Masons (5/6/1958) *'Gold Medal', United Service Organizations (1968) *'George Washington Award', Freedom Foundation (2/21/1972) *'Theodore Roosevelt Award', Collegiate Athletic Association (1973) *'Texas Medal of Valor' (10/27/1977)